Love Bites
by VampyGirl16
Summary: A young girl named Hayley Thompson moves to Scotland with her family. There she meets a vampire family looking to become humans. Hayley finds herself likeing one of the vampire kids, a lot. What will happen when her and her younger brother try and help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **I really hate Scotland

_People were everywhere. Probably roughly around 100 or so. Everyone there was dressed in clothes that looked like they came from the 1700's! In the front of the large gathering was a father surrounded by his three young children, and his wife. He's holding some kind of medallion with a large red stone in the middle of it. There are three silver sings surrounding it, and its on a large silver chain. He's holding it up at the moon yelling out some kind of incantation, but it's nothing I can understand. He's saying it in a different language. All of the people at the gathering are staring at the moon waiting for something. That's when I finally notice what's so different about everyone here. Their all vampires. Their pale skin resembles the moon, black circles are around their eyes. All of them smile as a red beam comes from the moon, and shoots into the stone. I look up at the moon and notice a large comet slowly makings its way to the moon. I notice someone holding my hand and look to see one of the fathers' children holding it. It's a small girl with long blonde hair going down to her knees. She gives me a wide smile showing off her fangs, than looks back at the moon._

"_There they are! VAMPIRES!"Someone from behind the gathering yells. I look behind me to see people on horses riding towards us with torches, and pitch forks. One man leading the group is on a wagon with burning crosses surrounding it. He himself is holding a cross and pointing it at the man who was leading the ceremony. I feel someone tug on my arm to pull me back, and look to see the oldest of the fathers' children. His hair has multiple colors in it, and pulled back in a ponytail with the front part of it spiking out .He pulls me towards a bush and holds me close to him making sure I'm not hurt. His siblings run over to us, and the middle child sits next to me. This one also has spiky hair, its bit messy and black. I, for some reason put my arm around him._

"_GIVE ME THAT STONE YOU BEAST!"The man with the cross yells at the other man, and they start to fight over it. The man who I now realize is a vampire hunter throws down his cross, and grabs the stone. He takes it and throws it over the cliff. A man with dirty blonde hair that reaches his shoulders jumps over the cliff after it. I break free of the older childs' grasp and race after him; I look down at the sea and notice he has jumped into it to catch the stone. I look back at everyone before I myself jump in after him. As soon as my body hits the water I black out._

"Ah!"I yell sitting up on my bed. My breathing increases, as I look around at my surroundings. I'm not in the ocean anymore, I'm in my room? I slap my hand to my forehead and realize I was having another one of those stupid dreams. This has been happening for three weeks straight. But this dream felt so weird, it felts so real. I laid back down on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling. I turned my head so I could see my alarm, I ground when I saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. I close my eyes preparing to at least try to go back to sleep, but as soon as I do I hear something outside my door. I pull the blanket up higher so its covering my nose. The door opens a little bit, and I let out a gasp. I wasn't usually scared of anything but this time it was different. This dream was real, and I just knew it.

"Hayley!"A voice called out to me making me throw the whole blanket over me. I heard the door open more, causing me to put my arms around my legs. I closed my eyes when I heard the person walking closer over to me. I silently prayed that they wouldn't eat me; I seriously thought this was one of the vampires from my dreams. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love vampires. I love vampire books and what not; I was a vampire last year for Halloween. Plus I Hayley Marie Thompson am never afraid of anything I was a black belt, and I knew how to defend myself from creeps. But if I met an actually real vampire, or thought I was in real danger I would freak out. Anyways, I felt my blanket move a little and finally it was ripped off me. I opened my eyes in shock and growled at who I saw. It was my little brother Tony! I immediately got up from my spot and hit his arm.

"Ow what was that for!"He yelled at me holding his arm.

"You little creep I thought I was going to be killed!"I yelled back, we both glared at each other until he finally spoke up and told me what he was doing in my room in the first place.

"I had another nightmare."I rolled my eyes and sighed, I moved over in my bed and he automatically hopped in. I put my arm around him, and he put the blanket over us.

"What was it about?"Maybe we had the same dream again. I didn't want to tell Tony, I knew that he would make a big deal out of it. But if we kept having the same dream all the time, I would have to speak up sooner or later.

"It was about the vampires again. This time they were at some kind of meeting, and some guy had a stone in his hand and saying weird things. But then vampire hunters came and tried to take the stone before he threw it over the cliff. Than one of the vampires jumped off the cliff and fell on my bed than I woke up."He sounded really freaked out.

"I had the same dream."He looked at me, surprise in his light blue eyes. Something I wish I had gotten, instead I was cursed with dark violet eyes I had gotten from our great great grandmother. Before we could continue our conversation our parents, Bob and Dottie, opened the door to my room and rushed in. My dad was holding his wooden baseball bat in his hands with mom behind him, like something was going to attack him when he came in. He looked around the room and sighed when he saw me and Tony.

"You two are still having nightmares?"He asked putting down the baseball bat. We both nodded our heads, and mom walked over to us sitting on the edge of my bed next to Tony. She smoothed out Tonys spiky hair, and smiled at both of us.

"Let's go back to bed Bob they'll be fine now, right guys."She asked giving us a look, we both just smiled and nodded our heads. Mom dragged him back to their bed, dad was muttering about how early it was in the morning and how tired he was.

"Come on let's try to get some sleep we have to get up in like five hours."Tony groaned but took off his glasses, put them on my nightstand and closed his eyes. The wind from outside pushed a tree branch making it hit my window. I gasped and held Tony closer. _Stupid dreams,_ I thought to myself. I soon closed my eyes too, and was soon asleep.

"Rise and shine!"An all to familiar cheerful voice yelled out into my room. I kept my eyes closed until the bright light from outside hit my eyes. I groaned and put the blanket over my head.

"Oh no you don't." My mom said pulling the blanket off of me. I put my arms around myself and growled lightly under my breath.

"Really?" I asked squinting at my mom. She smiled down at me, and then walked over to Tony shaking him awake.

"Come on you two you guys have school in an hour."I sighed and got up from my bed. Tony rushed out of my room so he could go back to his to get changed.

"Honey why don't you wear the outfit I bought for you before we came here."I rolled my eyes, and turned around to face her.

"No offense mom but I look like a nine year old in that outfit."My mother just sighed and pouted before finally leaving my room.

I walked over to my bathroom, and shut the door behind me. I turned on the water to the shower and waited until the water was hot enough. I took off my pj's from last night and put them in the hamper for my mom to wash later. I walked into the shower and just stood there letting the warm water hit me. The hot water felt nice against my cold skin, I have no idea why it was so cold in my room last night I always have the heat turned up when it was windy. It just has to be this stupid place, god I hate Scotland.

When I was done with my shower, I turned off the water and walked out. I wrapped a towel around my head and body. Before leaving the bathroom I turned to face the mirror on top of the sink. I wasn't all that bad looking. I had straight blonde hair that I had gotten from my mother, which went down to my chest. My eyes like I had said were a dark violet with light specks of brown around the irises. I was short for a fifteen year old, right around 5'2 is what the doctors said. Skinny but not that kind of you can see my ribs skinny, I was just right. I smiled at myself than walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the door right on the side of my bathroom, my closet. The only thing I did love about Scotland. My mom had them tear down the wall to the room next to mine, and make it into a walk in closet. She even let me buy a bunch of new clothes, but that was only to bribe me..

I closed and locked the door behind me so no one could walk in, than I walked over to some of the clothes. I decided on denim shorts, black leggings to go under it, a black forever the sickest kids shirt, and black converse. I took off the towel that I had around my body and quickly got changed. When I was done I also took off the towel on my head and shook my hair with it. I walked back over to my bathroom and blow dried my hair, and brushed it out. I straightened it a little bit than brushed my teeth. I put on a hello kitty necklace that was filled with diamonds, and a ring with stars on it. I went back into my room and grabbed my bag putting all my school stuff, and cell phone into it. When I was done I ran down the stairs and out the door to see that Tony and my mom were already in the car waiting. I climbed into the front seat, and soon we were off to drop Tony off at school first.

After dropping Tony off we finally reached my school, the place I really did not want to see or go to today.

"Bye Hun!"My mom called out as she drove away. I sighed and turned back around to the school. I walked to the front door, and made my way over to my locker. When I was there I got the things I needed for class before lunch.

"Hey there sweetheart."Came the familiar voice of the one person I despised more than anything. I turned my head to the side to see the one boy that I absolutely hated more than anything in the entire world. James McAshton. James has dirty blonde hair that's cut it an almost skater fashion, he's about a foot taller than me. He's every girls dream, but definitely not mine.

"What do you want now James?"I asked shutting my locker and putting my bag back on my shoulder.

"I want you to come over tonight."He replied putting his hand on my waist, I grabbed his hand and pulled it off.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that McAshton."He rolled his eyes and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"We broke up."I sighed and just walked away from him, this had been happening since the first day I started at this crummy school. I made my way over to my French class and took a seat in the back. I took out my notebook, and started drawing random things on the back of my French notes from yesterday. I felt someone watching me and looked up to see Kayla Wilson, James's girlfriend. I sighed and closed my notebook, knowing that she would yell at me again. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared down at me.

"Yes Kayla?"I asked putting my chin on top of my hand looking at her tiredly.

"Don't yes Kayla me. You know why I'm here Thompson. Why were you talking to my boyfriend yet again you whore!"She yelled at me quietly to make sure the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"He was talking to me, like I would give him the time of day."Kayla huffed and continued to glare at me.

"He wouldn't bother talking to you ! You're extremely ugly and short."I looked at her with mock offense.

"I am not short just fun size, now please go away your harshing my mellow."I would have said something else to her, trust me I have a very colorful vocabulary, but I was too tired to bother with her. She lifted up her hand ready to swing at me, and punch me in the face. But I easily grabbed her hand and threw it to the side causing her to stumble a little bit. She went to go kick me so I just wrapped my leg under hers making her fall backwards, and fall on her butt. Everyone around us was laughing, making her blush heavily. She got up and stomped away and towards her small group of "friends."

I sighed to myself, and went back to drawing in my notebook. Today was going to be a long day..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Whoa Vampires are real

When I finally got home later I went upstairs, and saw Tony sitting at his desk drawing. I went up to my room, and put my things away. I was about to sit down on my bed when my mom told me to go downstairs. I sighed to myself as I walked down the long stairs, and into the kitchen where she was standing.

"Yes mother?"I asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I need you to watch Tony tonight, me and your father are going to a party at the McAshtons."I groaned unhappily and looked at her.

"Why me?"She gave me a look and I put my hands up.

"Okay okay, never mind I'll watch him. Sheesh just stop with the eyes."She laughed and went upstairs to her room to get ready for the party. This was going to be a boring night.

Mom and dad were done getting ready for their party around 7:30, they came downstairs after talking to Tony.

"How do I look?"Mom asked rotating around so I could look at her dress. It was a black dress with sparkles on it, and it came a little above her knees. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled.

"Okay now Hayley. I want Tony in bed by nine, and you in bed by eleven. No friends over and please don't watch any scary movies around Tony. And try not to give yourself nightmares."Mom said.

"No promises about the scary movies or nightmares. And I don't have any friends' mother."She sighed and walked over to me giving me a kiss on the side of my head.

"Have a nice night and be good!"They called out to me as they walked out the door.

"Hey Tony!"I yelled as I walked over to the stair case, I looked up to see him coming out of his room.

"Yeah?"He asked leaning over the banister.

"What do you want for dinner tonight squirt?"I asked.

"Mac and cheese! And can you make brownies."I laughed a little bit and nodded. He ran back into his room closing the door behind him. I walked back over to the kitchen and started cooking the macaroni and cheese. When I was done cooking the food I shut off the stove, and went upstairs to get Tony so he could eat. When I got there I heard Tony talking to someone he sounded kind of scared.

"You are not a brother."I kind of thought that he was just talking to himself, but this voice sounded different.

"Well I'm not a sister."Tony said.

"You're a human. You're full of blood."The voice hissed at him.

"Gonna keep it that way dude!"My little brother yelled at the other person. Okay now it's time for me to step into this. I grabbed the handle of the door and opened it up, only to be hit by someone else's light body landing on mine. I looked at the person to see their face only inches from mine, my eyes widened as the little boy who was on me hissed at me. They jumped off me and crouched down in front of me, and hissed again. He turned back around to face Tony and tried to jump after him, but fell onto the bedroom floor and laid their breathing weirdly.

"I am too weak."The young boy said closing his eyes as he lay on the floor. I got up from the floor and walked slowly over to him, Tony did the same thing. We looked down at him.

"Do you.. Do you need help?"Tony asked him kind of nervous.

"What kind of twisted mortals are you?"He asked looking at both of us.

"Hey! We aren't twisted we're just being polite."I said crossing my arms across my chest still looking at me. He hissed at me, but then groaned in pain from being too weak.

"Wait, Hayley doesn't he look familiar."I walked over to stand next to my little brother, and looked down at the young boys face. My eyes widened when I figured out where I had seen him before. He was one of the vampires from my dream !

"He's the kid from my dreams!"I said in surprise.

"Mine too."The boy looked at us.

"Must have been a nightmare."He said rather sadly. I frowned down at him.

"It was."Tony said nodding. I elbowed him in the side, and gave him a look. He shrugged not really caring.

"I must leave."The kid said getting up from the floor. I tried to help him up but he just shrugged my hand away.

"But you can't even walk!"I said looking at him as he tried to walk towards Tony's window.

"Who needs to walk when I can fly."He said as he jumped out of the window, he levitated for a little bit, until he finally fell to the ground. Tony and I ran towards the window, and looked down to see that the kid was still alive and laying in the rose bushes.

"Holy shit."I muttered to myself as I looked down at him. How could he still be alive? The window was like three stories up he should be dead!

"Come on."I said grabbing Tony's hand and running out the door to his room, and down the stairs.

"But mom said we're not supposed to leave the house."He says trying to pull out of my grip.

"I don't care that kid could be hurt."We ran out of the house and towards where the kid was laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?"Tony asked kneeling down next to the boy.

"Do I look it?"The boy asked sarcastically.

"Not really."I replied putting his head on my lap, he gave me small smile and I returned it. As we sat there a loud truck drove by with extremely bright lights shining everywhere. The boy hissed at the light, I shielded him with my body (not in a perverted way) until the truck was gone.

"Rookery."The boy hissed as he squinted a little bit.

"Who's Rookery?"I asked getting off him when the truck was gone.

"A vampire hunter. He's been after me and my family for quite awhile."The boy groaned again and held his side.

"Do you know where I can get a cow?"He asked both of us, I looked at him confused.

"If you want a glass of milk..."The boy cut Tony off.

"No, Not milk just a cow. Please hurry!"The boy said panting.

"Tony go get your wagon."He nodded and got it out from the back. I picked up the kid with the help of Tony, and put him into the wagon.

"What now?"Tony asked. I looked around and spotted a house where a man lived with his cows. It's technically either killing or stealing but this was an emergency this kid was going to die. I pointed to the house and Tony nodded. Together we pulled the kid over to the house, he slept in the wagon. Poor kid.

When we finally got there we parked the wagon in front of the barn. I woke up the kid and we helped him inside where the cows were. When we got to a cow the boy stood in front of it looking into its eyes.

He picked up his hands and struck out two fingers out and moved them around slowly in a circle, "You're eyes are getting heavy."He breathed out.

"Your falling into a deep sleep."He said before finally walking over to the side of the cow. He put one hand on top of the cows neck, and bit into its neck. There was slurping noises, and the cow let out a loud moo in pain.

"Uh.. I think I'm going to hurl!"I patted my little brothers back, and told him to go outside so he wouldn't see anything. When Tony left I looked at the cow, and felt kind of bad. I walked over to a pile of hay, and sat down in it waiting for the kid to be done. I heard some beeping noises and the sound of a car driving really fast. I shot up and ran towards the barn door. I looked out and saw the truck from before racing towards Tony.

"Dude!"I yelled out getting the attention of the vampire behind me. I guess he was done, cause he ran over to me and saw the truck to.

"Take my hand."He demanded. I nodded and held onto his hand. Soon we were in the air, and flying towards Tony.

"Close your eyes!"The vampire boy yelled at me and Tony. I saw Tony close his eyes so I did the same thing. A few seconds later I felt myself sit on something soft.

"You can open your eyes now."The boy said. I opened my eyes and saw that we were on the blimp my dad made for the McAshtons. I and Tony looked around wide- eyed.

"Enjoying the view."The boy asked smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life dude."The boy looked at Tony curiously.

"You keep saying dude. My name is Rudolph."

"Dude is slang it's what you call a friend."Tony said smiling at Rudolph.

"Friend?"Rudolph said, like it was some kind of new term to him.

"Well we saved each other right?"Tony asked. Rudolph smiled at my brother.

"Yes we did, we are friend."

"My name is Tony."He said shaking Rudolph's hand. Rudolph looked at me, and held out his hand.

"I'm Hayley."I replied we both smiled at each other and shook each others hands.

"Do you want to play?"Tony asked him. The boy nodded and they both got up from where they were sitting and started jumping around on the blimp. I smiled and laughed at them. Tony didn't have any friends his own age; it was nice seeing him with this boy having fun.

"My best friends a vampire!"Tony yelled out, causing me and Rudolph to laugh.

They played around for a while before I took out my phone to check the time. I was smiling until I looked at the small clock in the corner of my phone.

"Shit! Tony, its already 11 o'clock mom and dad are going to be home soon!"I yelled out.

"Dude we have to go! How do we get down from here?"Tony asked sitting down looking at Rudolph.

"We fly!"Rudolph said.

"But we can't fly."Tony said looking at me than at Rudolph.

"I got you up here didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess so."Tony replied.

"Then stay calm, friend."Rudolph said with a smile. All of us got up from our spots. He then got serious.

"Alright. Let's fly."He stuck out both his hands to us. Tony looked unsure about it.

"As long as I'm holding onto you guys your fine."I smiled up at him, and took hold of his hand. Tony nervously took his hand to, "Trust me."Rudolph said. Soon we were in the air and flying around, it was amazing. We swooped down in the air and Tony yelled out in the delight. We flew by the McAshton place.

"Wow it's great to be a vampire."Tony said smiling.

"Membership does have its privileges."Rudolph replied nodding.

"Look our parents are at a party there!" Tony pointed at the place and smiled.

"Vampires are different that what I thought they would be."I said looking at Rudolph.

"My father's seen to that. We're a family not fiends that's why we only drink cows' blood."I nodded my head understanding where he was coming from.

"But I thought vampires drink human blood?"Tony asked making me face palm myself.

"Tony vampires drink human blood but they want to be humans. They don't want to be seen as monsters and have to hide all the time and move around. Right?"I asked looking at Rudolph. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Can you see what color that car is?"Tony asked pointing at a car that was on the highway.

"Green. A man and a woman are inside. Man is talking very loudly and waving his hands."

"Oh crap those are our parents. They'll kill us if they get home and we aren't there."Rudolph began flying faster towards our house. Rudolph flew us over to Tonys balcony. We rushed into the room, freaking out a little. Tony was about to take off his clothes and get ready for bed but I stopped him. I took off his glasses, and pushed him into his bed.

"Just pulled blanket over us so they can't see our clothes and close your eyes!"I hissed climbing into bed with him. I heard the door open and we both shut our eyes.

"Tony must have had another nightmare." My mom said to my dad. I heard their footsteps going towards the door but they suddenly stopped.

"What is that smell?" Dad asked, sniffing.

"I smell it too." Mom said sniffing around as well. I knew it was Rudolph he smelt like soil, must be a vampire thing. I prayed they wouldn't find where he was hiding. Dad closed Tonys window and walked out of the room. Mom kissed our foreheads and left as well closing the door behind them. As soon as they were gone we pushed the blanket off and got up from the bed. Rudolph jumped down from his hiding place which was on the ceiling.

"So," Rudolph said, "Those are your parents. They seem nice."

"And tasty?" Tony asked smiling as he pulled off his over shirt.

"No, nice as in very nice people." Rudolph replied.

"They have their moments." I said taking Tonys shirt and putting it in his hamper.

"You don't share a room with Tony, Hayley?"Rudolph asked.

"No, I have my own room of course!" I gave them both a smile.

"I supposed I must take my leave."Rudolph sighed and walked towards the window.

"You know I haven't had this much fun with anyone since I really was nine. Thank you, both of you. Dude."He said giving us a small wave. He pulled the curtain back ready to leave but pulled away when Rookery's truck passed by patrolling the streets.

"You can stay here if you want."I offered.

"Maybe I should."He said walking back into the room.

"Okay you two goodnight."I hugged Tony than gave Rudolph a hug. I walked out of the room, closing the door but stopped.

"Do vampires always sleep in coffins, because I think that's going to be a problem."I laughed a little bit.

"No as long as I have a place where it's dark and the sun can't find me."I smiled those two were so cute. I walked down the hall to my own bedroom. When I got in I closed the door and walked over to my bed. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling. If Rudolph was real than the other boy from my dream must be real too. All of them must be real..


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer(I keep forgetting this): **I do not own the little vampire or any of the people in it except for the ones I make up.

**Chapter 3:** Meeting the family

The next morning things got worse at school. I was walking back to my locker after lunch when James came up behind me, and slapped my ass. I glared at him as he walked away with his friends laughing. Than after I got my things I was on my way to Math when Kayla grabbed my bag, and made me slam against a locker. I was about to get her back when the teacher told me to hurry into the classroom before I got sent to the office for being late to class. The rest of the day continued with James making more perverted comments, and his "girlfriend" making comments about me being a supposed whore. I really hated it here I had no friends. The only people I even talk to in Scotland are my parents and Tony.

Anyways when I got home from school mom was really mad for some reason. I sat down at the kitchen table, and watched her angrily throw things into a pot on the stove to make soup

"Mom? What's wrong?"I asked putting my head on my hand.

"Nothing sweetie, it's just your brother got into a fist fight with your dads boss's grandchildren."I wasn't really surprised. Tony had told me about those kids picking on him for no reason.

"Did he win?"I asked like it was no big deal.

Mom looked at me in surprise, "Hayley Marie Thompson!"

"What? I'm just wondering."She sighed and frowned at me as she stirred the soup.

"No he didn't, he has a bloody nose and a really bad headache."After that it was silent. I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. I went to my room and threw my bag next to my bed, and headed to Tonys room. When I got there he was laying down with his eyes closed. I sighed figuring he was asleep, and went back to my room. I started doing my homework until dinner was ready. I couldn't concentrate on my homework though.. I kept thinking about Rudolphs brother, the one from my dream. I blushed as I thought about the way he held me. It was like he was really concerned about my well being. Like he loved me..

When dinner was ready I went downstairs, and noticed Tony looked a little sad. I nudged him with my elbow but he didn't respond. I shrugged to myself, and continued eating my dinner. But afterwards I followed him to his room, and sat down next to him on his bed.

"What's wrong kiddo? I'd thought you'd be excited right now you get to play with Rudo-."I stopped talking before I could say his name. Tony looked down when I started mentioning him.

"Hey what's wrong?"I asked putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Rudolph's gone."I nodded understanding why he was sad. I hugged him, and let him lay his head on my shoulder.

"Well you know he does have a family maybe he wanted to tell them he was okay."Tony nodded and wiped a tear that had fallen from his face. I got up after about ten minutes and went back to my room to get ready for bed.

When I got there I went into my closet to look for some pajamas. I picked out a dark brown Abercrombie & Fich t-shirt, dark brown, white and grey plaid boxer/shorts, and I also had black ankle length socks. After I got dressed I put my hair up in a loose messy bun. I walked over to my bathroom and brushed my hair and washed my face. When I was done I turned off all the lights in the bathroom and bedroom. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Before pulling the blanket over me, I turned on my iHome turning it onto my playlist for bed time. I smiled and put my head down on my pillow, finally going to sleep.

Later I was awoken from a knocking sound at my window. I groaned and opened my eyes a little bit, I was about to go back to sleep but heard the knocking again. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my balcony where the knocking was coming from. I was surprised to see Rudolph standing there. I quickly got up and walked over to the window, opening it.

"Hello Hayley, I'm sorry I thought this was Tony's room." I nodded and told him to come in anyway. I shut the window after he came in and looked at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know you made my little brother cry."I said slightly angry.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to find my family."I nodded my head.

"Why are you here anyways?"I asked.

"I need to ask Tony about one of his drawings."I thought about it for a minute, before finally realized what he meant.

"Oh the pictures of the amulet?"I asked him, he nodded eagerly.

"Yes I and my family desperately need it."I took his hand and quietly walked him over to Tony's room. When we got there I shut the door behind us.

"Tony?"Rudolph asked lightly shaking him awake. Tony woke up, his eyes widening when he saw Rudolph.

"Rudolph can we go flying again?"Was the first thing he asked.

"No it's too dangerous. I only came because of.. this."He said picking up Tonys picture of the amulet.

"That drawing? You can have it."He said like it was nothing.

"No, where have you seen it before?"He asked now looking at both of us.

"It was in our-."I was cut off by Tony.

"I'll only tell you if you take me flying again."I rolled my eyes at him and he just stuck out his tongue.

"Tony please this is very important, please!"Rudolph pleaded with him.

"Take me flying and I'll tell you."Oh my little brother was a quiet the little sneak, something he had gotten from me.

"Sorry Rudy but looks like the little punk wont spill until you take him flying."Rudolph sighed but smiled at Tony.

"Fine we'll fly."Tony got up from his bed and pulled on his jeans.

"Would you like to come Hayley?"Rudolph asked politely.

"Yeah let me go get my shoes."He nodded and I ran quietly back to my room. I grabbed my converse and went back to my brothers room. When I was in the room Rudolph held out his hand to me and Tony. We took and soon we were in the sky. Tony was yelling happily, and Rudolph smiled at my brother.

"We live down there."Rudolph pointed towards a cemetery that looked hundred of years old with a church that was falling apart.

"Cool a cemetery!" My weird little brother commented.

"Adorable."The boys gave me a weird look but I only shrugged. Rudolph landed us lightly on the ground.

"Now where exactly did you see the amulet?"Rudolph asked us as we sat down on some random crumbling stones.

"We had a dream about it, "Tony replied, "We've never seen the real thing it was just in our dreams."

"Does it mean something?"I asked the young vampire boy.

"Cant say."Rudolph stated, "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Who are we even gonna tell, you're basically our only friend." I replied.

"And who would even believe us?"Tony asked sadly.

"What's the comet that we both have seen in our dreams. It's almost touching the moon and a red light shoots out into the stone." Rudolph sighed,

"Alright. It is the comet Attamon. It is a comet of the lost souls. It could end this curse on all us vampires." He said.

"What curse?"Tony asked, I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"The curse of being a vampire idiot!" Tony glared at me.

"I'm not an idiot. You are."I rolled my eyes and Rudolph continued.

"It is the curse of being a vampire. It is a piece of the comet that fell to Earth, a great magician made it into an amulet of complete power, but we lost it, 300 years ago to the sea."Rudolph stated sadly.

"We saw it!"Tony yelled out.

"My uncle Von tried to catch it and we have never seen him since, and from that night to this, our wandering has never ended."I put my hand on his arm in comfort; he gave me a sad smile.

"Your uncle. Does he have shoulder length blonde hair?"I asked.

"Yes that's him alright."Rudolph said.

"We'll help you find the stone that must be what our dreams really mean are."Tony said putting a hand on Rudolph's shoulder.

"Yes."Rudolph replied putting his hand on mine and Tonys shoulders.

"You are both to join our quest, we are truly brothers and brother and sister."He said adding the last part for me. We all smiled at each other until we heard a very loud squeal. We looked up at the sky and saw four large bats flying down towards the cemetery.

"Hide! That's my parents and siblings."Rudolph said.

"But we're brothers."Tony said in protest. I sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him over to a tombstone where we hid behind it.

"Yes, but they don't know that. Now hide both of you please!"I hugged Tony to myself as we hid from Rudolph's family. We watched from behind the tombstone as two large bats turned into people! They landed down softly and Rudolph smiled at them.

"Mama! Papa!"These were Rudolph's parents they looked the same as they did in mine and probably Tonys dreams too. Rudolph's mother had red curly hair that was pulled back in buns. She was wearing a dark green dress and his father was the same too. He had some black outfit thing with the color sticking up a lot and his black grayish hair was sleeked back. Both were pale.

"Rudolph!" His mothers dreamy voice called out, "Thank the stars your alright." Rudolph walked over to them, and his mother hugged him. His father put his hand on his arm and looked down at him.

"My son you must not stray so far away."His father said in a serious tone.

"We were afraid that—" Rudolph cut his mother off.

"I was only taking the road less traveled."His mother smiled, and pinched his cheek.

"And you got lost."She replied in a baby voice like all mothers do.

I looked up at the sky and saw another bat getting ready to land down. It finally did and landed on a crumbling tombstone. It was his little sister the one that was holding onto my arm. She had on an old pink dress that looked like what a princess would wear. Her hair was still long, blonde and beautiful. She sat down and looked at her brother.

"Yoohoo!"She called out to him, making him turn to face her.

"Anna."He walked over to where she was, and hugged her.

"Brother darling."She stated happily. Man these vampires really were from the 1700's.

"You're the nervy one sneaking off like some day walker."She said scolding him playfully.

"I wish."Rudolph said they both smiled at each other, and he turned back around to face his father.

"So father have you found the stone?"He asked him.

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path."His dad said with determination.

"Because-."Rudolph started but was cut off by his father.

"We still have 48 hours"

"But you see-."

"I will not fail you!" He said putting a hand on Rudolph's shoulder. His mother looked over towards where we were confused.

"Gregory?"Rudolph's mother called out. I looked at her confused, but than heard a hiss from behind us. I and Tony turned around and saw the boy from my dreams. I blushed as I looked at him.

He wasn't wearing the clothes he had on in my dreams, he was now wearing a yellow almost green and black stripped shirt, dark pants that looked almost like skinny jeans and a black leather trench coat with black combat boots. The only thing that was the same on him was his hair, it was still spiked and multicolored. He hissed again and Tony let out a gasp and started freaking out. He ran out from behind the tombstone. I was frozen where I was still blushing. I snapped back into reality and glared at the boy who was still hissing at my brother, and crouched down like he was going to attack him.

"Hey you! Don't even try doing anything to my little brother." The boy turned around, and looked at me. He glared at me, and started hissing at me now.

"Oh please you aren't even scary, go get a life." And with that I turned around. I guess he was going after me because Rudolph came over and pushed him back.

"No Gregory they're my friends."He said struggling to keep his brother back. I went over to Tony and put my arm around him.

"A mortal?"Rudolph's dad said rushing up next to us, and putting his face in ours. I backed us both up and just looked at him. Tony broke away from my grip and clutched onto Rudolph, he was shaking with fear.

"I'm Rudolphs friend! And he gave me a bite-proof guarantee." My hand slapped my forehead and I shook my head.

"Dude that's only for Rudolph not them."I said pointing at the vmpire family. Ruldophs father walked up to Tony and put two fingers under his chin and lifted him a little off the ground. Before I could at least attempt to stop him someone pinned me against a tombstone. I looked at the person and saw Gregory smiling evily at me. If someone were to just come walking in on this scene they would think that what was going on was extremely wrong. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can be anything to my son. Victimes,slaves maybe dinner perhaps. But you could never be his friends."He said looking at Tony than at me.

"But they both like vampires, and they dream about us too!"Rudolph said trying to reason with his father.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?"Anna asked Tony fanning herself with a yellow fan. That's just gross.

"And they know about the amulet!"Rudolph added in.

"Then they're spies, Rookery's knaves!"Gregory chuckled darkly still looking down at me. He looked kind of hungry, I gulped a little bit.

"We aren't spies!" I yelled.

"We have dreams about vampires, the amulet and the comet that's it. We don't even know Rookery, and he doesn't know us. He thinks my little brothers a vampire from pete's sake!" I said.

"Darling do they don't look like spies." The mom said in her dreamy voice taking her husbands hand.

"And besides do you think Rudolph could make up such a story. Now could you sweetheart?"She asked Rudolph while she kissed her husbands hand.

Rudolph tried to look like an innocent little five year and shook his head no.

"Mortals or not they are just children, but if you insist on eating them go ahead."She said probably knowing he wouldn't.

"I never said I would."He replied glaring at us.

"It's impossible leave I say!" He yelled at us.

"But Rudolph-"Tony said sadly looking at his friend.

"Should have never befriended you now leave!" Before Tony could say anything Rudolph's dad moved forward like he was going to bite him. Tony yelled and ran out of the cemetery. I sighed and tried to get out of Gregory's grip but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go right now!" I yelled at him.

"I don't think so, maybe I'll keep you as a snack."He said smirking at me. _His accent is so cute_ I thought to myself. I shook my head of those thoughts and glared at him. I looked down and smiled. Even if he was a vampire I knew this would hurt. I picked up my knee and brought it up so it hit him.. down there. He removed his hands from around my wrists and fell to the floor in pain. I laughed and ran after my brother.

**Well that was a long chapter :) At least we got some Gregory in this one.**

**There will be more next chapter. Thanks for reading !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** So the mean looking vampire is actually kind of sweet?

"Tony!"I yelled out as I looked for my brother. I was about to yell his name again when I was grabbed by someone, and pulled into some bushes. I was about to scream until I saw that it was just Tony. I pulled out of his grip, and hit his arm.

"You moron you almost gave me a heart attack."He just glared at me and stuck his tongue out.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"I asked. He lifted up his hand, and pointed to where a truck was parked next to the cemetery. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Rookery's.

We heard something, and turned are attention to where the man himself was walking over to where Rudolph's family was. He was holding some kind of weird gun, if it was smaller it could have been mistaken for some cheap bubble making machine.

"Shit."I muttered to myself as he stood a couple of feet away in front of them.

"Rookery! Get back, get back!" Rudolph's father yelled at his family. They all ran over to where the crumbling church was and his behind the pillars. Rookery pointed his gun at the fleeing family and started shooting. That was when I noticed it was just small pointy pieces of wood. Stakes.

"Go take the family."He said to his wife who had turned around not wanting to leave him. Rookery shot some more stakes out, and kept moving forward. But he was still missing them.

"Come on we have to help."Tony nodded and we both got up. I ran towards Rookery, and jumped on his back making him stumble a bit.

"Why you little demon."He said to me, I growled at him, and bit his neck.

"Don't hurt them you ass!" I yelled, he twirled around a bit trying to shake me off but I wasn't going to budge. I hit him in the side of the face, and tried to grab the gun from his hands. He put it down and grabbed me. In one quick movement he had me in his grip, and threw me at a tombstone. My stomach hit the tombstone hard making me hold it in pain. Rookery grabbed the gun again, and aimed it at Rudolph's father. He moved his arms up trying to protect his family. Rookery smiled at that and aimed the gun right at his heart.

"No."I muttered trying to get up, but I just couldn't. He shot the gun but the stake only came out a little bit. I looked up and saw that my little brother had unplugged the gun.

"The age of shivery is not yet dead."Anna called out with a smile on her face from where she was sitting. Her mother put her hand on her mouth, and pulled her back down on the ground.

Rudolph's dad was about to go after Rookery, when the vampire hunter took out a large blue glowing cross from some kind of belt thing that was around his waist. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Tony standing there still holding the extension cord in his hands. Tony got scared when he saw that Rookery was staring at him. Rookery turned around and started walking towards my brother with the cross, he kept pointing at him. He was a foot away from him, and he kept pointing it at him. He was surprised that it wasn't working on him.

"What kind of blood sucker are you?"He asked Tony. When Tony didn't answer he started going after him.

"Oh hell no!"I yelled getting up. Even if I was in pain, no one was going to mess with my little brother. I clutched my stomach with one hand, and kept running after him. When I was right behind him I jumped on his back tackling him to the ground. I grabbed the cross from his hands and hit him in the face with it.

"Don't touch my little brother you creep!"I was about to hit him again when Rookery grabbed it and threw it to the side. He grabbed me by the throat with one hand, and started choking me. I grabbed his hand with both of mine, trying to make him let go. I kept fighting against him until I blacked out...

I woke up a little later; I was lying on very cold ground. I sat up and looked around. I noticed that I was still with the vampires. Tony was holding Rudolph's dads necklace and they both had this look on their face. While I was getting up to go over there and see what was going on again, I fell backwards but someone caught me. My vision blacked out again, but soon I was seeing something.

It was a beautiful young woman on a white horse. She had a red cloak on, she stopped riding and turned to face the opening of a cave. She got off the horse and started walking towards the inside of the cave, looking at something. I saw Rudolph's uncle Von! He was laying on the ground asleep, he looked more pale than usual and weak. The woman took off her cloak, and put it over him. I noticed a strange symbol on the cloak, it was two stags, and in the middle of them was some kind of crest. There was a small saying on a scroll on the bottom of them it read, _Sola Animalat Manuforti. _She noticed the stone in his left hand, and reached to grab it looking at it curiously. She picked it up from his hand and examined it not knowing what it was. Von opened his eyes a little bit and saw her holding it. He grabbed her wrist, and sat up barring his fangs at her and hissing.

Finally the vision was over, and I was back in reality. I looked up at the person who had caught me. It was Gregory. I blushed a little bit as he looked down at me.

"Uh...Thanks."He nodded and helped me stand up.

"Hays! Did you have a vision too?"Tony asked walking over to me.

"We shared a vision."Rudolph's father said shocked at what had just happened.

"I saw it too; I wonder who that woman was."I asked thinking out loud.

"They have sympathy for our kind."His wife said smiling at me and Tony.

"Oh lovely."Anna said attempting to flirt with my brother. I pretended to gag, and Tony just gave her a weird look.

"Young Von found the stone and then made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea just as rumor had it." The older vampire said thinking about it.

"Then he could still be alive!" The older woman said happily.

"There was a woman I had never seen before she wore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to, trace her crest." He started pacing.

"We can help!" Tony said smiling.

"No it's too risky to involve mortals."

"What have we got to lose we've been searching for three centuries."Rudolph commented walking over to Tony. I could tell his dad was about to yell so I stepped in.

"Listen I know we may look like pathetic humans that can't do much. But you guys can't go out in the sun which takes time away from you finding the stone. So let me and my brother search for this woman's family and help you out." Rudolph's dad looked at me in surprise.

"Fredrick she does have a point." Rudolph's mother said putting her hand on her husband's arm.

"Oh alright help if you can. But do not think to change your minds and betray us to our most hateful enemy. Or my wrath will be revealed, am I clear?"Fredrick said getting in mine and Tonys faces.

"Yes sir."I said mock saluting him; Tony just gave him a smile, nodding his head. I walked over to his wife and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry Miss but I don't seem to know your name."She gave me a dreamy looking smile and took my hand in hers.

"It is Freda Sackville-Bagg dear girl, thank you for helping our family."I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Come on Hayley we got to get back home."Tony said. Him and Rudolph already walking away. I was about to walk over to them when I fell to my knees in pain.

"Are you alright Miss."Anna said kneeling down next to me. I gave her a polite smile,

"Rookery really did a number on me is all."She gave me a worried look, and turned to her mother.

"She needs help mama can I fly her home?"She asked in a pleading voice.

"Anna sweetheart you are too small to carry her... Gregory help this girl home."Gregory groaned but his mother gave him a look, and he just nodded saying, "Yes mother."

"Let's go mortal."He said grabbing my arm roughly. When we got up to the cemetery I shook his hand off.

"You know that is no way to handle a girl!"I yelled at him, he just smirked at me and we continued walking. We were soon next to Rudolph and Tony.

"You don't know what it's like for us vampires to be tormented every day."Rudolph said to my brother.

"Oh yeah I do it happens to me every day at school."Tony replied.

"Who dares torment my friend?"Rudolph asked angrily.

"The McAshton boys. The younger ones beat Tony up and pick on him. The older one is a total pervert."I added in. Rudolph looked like he was thinking about something, but then he turned to Tony.

"I have an idea come on."Tony nodded and held onto Rudolph's hand. They flew away into the night sky somewhere.

"Um… Well since they're gone can we go to my house?"I asked looking down at the ground nervously.

"Okay. Uh, put your arms around my neck and hold on."I blushed a little bit, but did as he said.

"Where is your house?"He asked as we were flying in the sky. I pointed straight ahead towards a high cliff.

"It's right over there it looks like a big castle."Gregory nodded and we kept flying. When we finally reached my house he asked me which balcony was mine. I told him the one all the way at the end. We flew over there and he took me to my room. He put me down on the ground and I went over and sat on my bed. I looked up and saw that he was still there just looking at me.

"I want… I want to say sorry for before. For kicking you, down there…"He didn't say anything he just looked at me.

"I figured you'd be killing me right now because of that, it must have hurt."Gregory looked down at his pants and flinched.

"It did. And trust me I was considering getting you back for that, but."He said sighing,

"You tried to help my family, you tried to stop Rookery. You didn't have to but you did it anyway so thanks.. I guess."I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Well I guess you have to go home now right?"I asked looking at him.

"The sun isn't going to come up for another 6 hours; I could stay if you don't mind that is."I shrugged. It was silent for a little bit until I broke it.

"These close are a little dirty, I'm going to go change okay?"He nodded and watched as I walked into the closet closing the door behind me. I walked over to my clothes and grabbed some black and white zebra striped shorts, a black tank top and another pair of socks. I took off my other pants and replaced them with the shorts. I than slowly took off my shirt, and when it was off I looked at my stomach. There was a huge bruise surrounding the entire left side under my chest, I moved my hand down and lightly touched the bruise with my index finger. It stung really bad and I flinched. I looked back down and noticed there was a cut, and it was bleeding. The cut started dripping and it stung even more.

"Ah!"I yelled out in pain. My teeth clenched together, and I started breathing heavily.

"Are you oka-."I turned around when I heard his voice from behind me. He stared at me wide-eyed for a minute until reality finally hit me.

"Get out!"I yelled pushing him out of my closet. I shut the door again and locked it this time. I went over to a desk/table thing that was in the closet, and opened one of the drawers. I pulled out a first aid kit box. I cleaned my wound and put a band aid over the cut. Then I wrapped up my stomach in gauze. I grabbed the black tank top and put it on than I put on my socks. When I was done I slowly walked out of my closet and back into my room. As soon as I walked into the room Gregory looked away, he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for walking in like that, it was wrong. I-I thought you were hurt."He said.

"It's fine I would have done the same thing."He finally turned to face me, and looked me in the eyes. That's when I finally noticed his eyes were a light blue, and they were beautiful.

"Your eyes are weird."That's strange… I think about his eyes and he comes out and makes a comment about mine.

"Thanks."I say sarcastically as I go over to my bed, and sit down.

"Oh! I didn't mean in a bad way. I mean they're nice, weird but in a unique kind of way?"He had no idea what he was saying he seemed kind of confused like he knew it didn't make any sense. I laughed a little bit, and he soon joined in. I laid down on my bed and pulled the blanket over me. I turned my body to the side so I was still facing him.

"Are you tired?"He asked getting up.

"No, well I am but I like talking to you. You're confusing and weird."He gave me a small smile than sat back down on the chair.

"What's it like to be a vampire?"I asked out of the blue.

"At first it felt weird but after awhile I got used to it. I like walking around at night, hiding in the shadows. Scaring people."I gave him a look, not the kind of look where it's like oh wow you're a freak just a look like I knew what he meant. And I kind of did.

"What was your life like as a human?"Gregory sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Back than it was different. Kids had a lot more rules than you mortals do now a days. I was home schooled, but I always had a different tutor. I always scared mine off. I'm the oldest child so I had the most responsibility. Mortal kids now a days have it easier, you can go out when you want you don't have a lot of pressure on you."I nodded my head telling him I understood.

"What about your friends do you miss them?"

"I never had any friends."We both semi laughed at that.

"What about a girlfriend?"His eyes turned cold as soon as I said that.

"Oh I'm sorry."My voice was quiet and timid, I was scared he was going to yell at me.

"It's fine."He said his teeth clenched.

"No it's not. You're mad now I shouldn't have said anything."Before I could even blink Gregory was sitting on the side of my bed next to me.

"It's fine. I had one once, but I don't miss her. Well I do but I only miss the person she used to be, before… Before she became a… vampire."I looked at him wide-eyed and he continued.

"She came over late one night it was a usual thing for us. We would always sneak over to the other ones house and just talk. When she was walking back some random vampire bit her, and she was turned into one of them. She then turned me and my family into vampires. My family doesn't know she was my girlfriend, and I hope they never do… She was trying to find the stone too with her family who she had also turned. We wrote each other, but than her letters stopped coming. I tracked her family down and her father told me that a vampire hunter killed her and her mother."I didn't know what to say after that. It was awkward and silent after that.

"I-I'm sorry."I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile but he looked sad.

"I've never talked to anyone about her before…"Now I felt really bad, he had to think about that whole thing again and talk about it.. to someone he barely even knew.

"I'm glad I did though. I've been holding it in for so long, it feels nice to let it all out. It feels like she's not a part of me anymore. I can finally let her go. Thank you."He said putting his hand on mine.

"So what about you. I heard what you said about that boy at the cemetery what's that about?"I expected Gregory to be mean and horrible, to try and bite me. Why was he being like this? It was like he cared.

"Oh."I replied sighing, "He's just very inappropriate."

"How?"He asked me.

"He's always touching me and asking me to go over to his house."Gregory glared down at the floor; he seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly he got up from where he was sitting.

"I have to go."And without another word he was out of my room, and flying into the night sky. I figured he was going back home. I stared at the window with a weird look on my face before finally shrugging it off. I got up from my bed and walked over to the light switch on my wall. I turned off the lights and then went back to bed. I put the blanket over me and just stared out the window until I finally fell asleep. But all I could see was Gregory's face in my dreams…

**So we found out how the Sackville-Baggs were turned into vampires! And Gregory and Hayley had a little moment. Could they be friends now?**

**Well you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading everybody !**


	5. Chapter 5

I was extremely happy the next day. But only cause it was Friday which meant two days of no school, well actually four. Mine and Tony's school were going to be closed on Monday and Tuesday for some teacher meeting. Sure it was only four days but at least I would have four days of peace and quiet. No James, no Kayla, and no homework. I was so happy today was Friday that I didn't even mind my mom being extremely cheerful like usual this morning. I got up from my bed with a big smile on my face. I took a quick shower and then walked over to my closet and picked out some clothes. After I got changed I did my hair and waited until my mom called me down so we could leave. I was wearing a brown tank top with a long sleeve pink Abercrombie shirt, tan shorts with a dark brown belt and brown ankle Ugg boots.

"Hayley time to leave!"My mom yelled from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and out the door before her and Tony. I wanted to just go to school and get today over with so I could get started on my weekend as soon as possible. Mom and Tony piled into the car after me and we started the long drive over to both of our schools. After we finally dropped off Tony we were at my school. I gave my mom a hug than got out of the car and walked towards my school. I was about to go into the building when I was stopped by someone outside. I turned around and saw that it was James.

"What do you want now James?"I asked crossing my arms.

"Um… I c-c-came to sa-ay so-sorry for everything a-and it w-wont e-ever happen again."I was surprised by his behavior. He was stuttering a lot when he talked, he looked petrified of something and from the bags under his eyes I'm guessing he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Uh okay? Why are you saying sorry now?"He looked at me like I had three heads, like I knew what happened but was acting stupid. I kept giving him a look and then he finally told me.

"Your friend came to my room last night."My eyes widened. Gregory didn't go to his house last night did he? No. He couldn't have.

"What was his name?"Maybe it was someone else.

"He said his name was Gregory. Look all I was supposed to do was say I was sorry and be your "slave" please I am sorry tell him to leave me alone!"He looked desperate. I nodded and he sighed in relief. I watched as he walked off into the school. I smiled to myself. That was nice of Gregory to do, he didn't have to but he did it anyway. I smiled again as I walked into the school, today is going to be fun day.

I was right today was fun. Kayla didn't say or do anything to me; James must have said something to her. And he even got my lunch for me and took notes for me. I think the next three years at this school is going to be very relaxed. After my mom picked me up from school today with Tony we went home. When we got there mom had set up some tea thing saying it was very civilized her in Scotland. Dad was sitting at the table not paying attention while he did some paper work.

"Hey Hayley look what I got today at school!"Tony said holding some big brown book. I looked at the cover and saw that it was a book about crests.

"Cool let's look at it."We sat together at the table and looked at the tons of Scottish crests.

"Stags are deer's with horns right dad?"Tony asked.

"Yeah lots of Scottish crests have them."I and Tony looked at each other.

"They do?"We asked at the same time.

"Yeah it means their descendents from hunters."Dad said picking up some of the papers that were on the table.

"So what's with the sudden interest in crests?"Mom asked us turning a page in the book.

"Sort of a new hobby."I replied covering for Tony who was about to blow the whole thing.

"The McAshtons have stags on their crest."Dad said handing us one of his papers with the McAshton crest on it. I looked over Tony's shoulder at it, and our eyes widened. It was the crest from the vision, the same one that woman had on her cloak.

"Can we have this?"Tony asked, dad nodded and tried to go back to his work.

"And dad can we go to work with you?"Dad looked at us in surprise.

"Sure why?"He asked us.

"To check out your project of course."Giving him a big smile. Dad looked at mom and they both shared a smile with each other. I'm guessing they were happy that Tony was taking an interest in something other than vampires, and that I was actually taking an interest in anything that was in Scotland. But what they didn't know is that I was interested in multiple things at the moment. Like vampires, finding out about what happened to the Sackville-Baggs uncle/brother, and most importantly… Gregory.

"Will lord McAshton be there?"

"He lives there buddy."

"But don't let that stop you."Mom said smiling at us.

"I won't."And before they could say anything he jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Well enjoy your tea mom and have fun with work dad, I'll be doing homework."I ran out of the kitchen and up to my room. I knew Tony would want to see the Sackville-Baggs tonight so I would have to get ready. There was like an 80% chance Rookery would be there again tonight so I had to get ready for that creeper. I shut the door to my room and picked out something to wear tonight. After that was done I actually did do my homework. There wasn't that much just some writing and social studies homework. And when that was done I just started listening to music and started drawing random things.

"Time for dinner!"I heard mom yell. That's when I finally noticed what I was drawing. It was all of the Sackville-Baggs. They were all standing in the cemetery. Even I and Tony were in the picture. He and Rudolph had their arms around each other's shoulders in a best friend way, and he and Anna were holding hands. Even though Tony wouldn't admit it I knew he liked Anna just as much as she liked him. It was cute in a little kid way but it was kind of gross considering he's my little brother. I was standing next to Gregory… We were both leaning against a crumbling tombstone in the back away from everyone else. He was looking down at me while I was looking away at the sky. Fredrick and Freda were standing about a foot away from the kids, and just looked like parents would. It was beautiful. I smiled at the picture and put it on my nightstand finally leaving the room to go down for dinner.

After dinner I opened up my laptop, and was on Facebook talking to some of my friends from San Diego before I got bored. I told them all that I had to go and logged off. I was a little bored and a little curious about something so I decided to do some research. I went on Google and typed in, Sackville-Bagg. A ton of hits popped up, I clicked on the first one and there was an article and some pictures. It was them alright, they still looked the same. I scrolled down and read what was there.

_The Sackville-Bagg family was a family of nobles in the time of the seventeen hundreds. The family had three children and two parents. Both parents coming from a very wealthy background with a lot of siblings. The children in this family were Anna, the youngest, Rudolph, the middle child and Gregory the oldest._

_Anna Sackville-Bagg was an extremely intelligent young girl. Around the age of six she was already entertaining people with her brilliant poems that she had written herself. They were deep and wonderful; everyone adored hearing a poem by the young girl. Anna was said to have waist length, straight light blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was also said that a lot of young boys around her age were in love with her claiming they were to marry her one day._

_The middle child in the Sackville-Family was Rudolph. He was said to be a very handsome, quiet and polite young boy. He didn't have many friends and kept to himself. He was the smartest in his class, and read often. It is said that he loved to read his little sisters poems, and help her with some of them. He was a very shy boy. Rudolph was said to have neat but slightly messy black hair and black eyes he had gotten from his father. No one knows if he had liked anyone or not._

_The eldest child was Gregory Sackville-Bagg. Or sometimes referred to as Gregory the gruesome. Gregory was said to be very rowdy and mischievous. His friends were as some called them punks and misfits. Gregory was, as rumor had it, to be in a relationship with a girl his age named Elizabeth Craft. Elizabeth was the daughter of Charlotte and Benjamin Craft. They were supposedly seen having secret meetings with one another late at night. Gregory had a horrible relationship with his father which caused him to act out so much. He had untamable long black hair that had multiple colors in it that he had done to it himself, which others in town had found odd._

_The parents were Fredrick and Freda Sackville-Bagg. Fredrick and Freda had married when Freda was seventeen; they met at a party and fell in love. Fredrick was a very high ranking nobleman who was respected by a lot of people. He has three siblings, one brother and two sisters, named Von Sackville-Bagg, Isabella Sackville-Bagg and Anne Sackville-Bagg. Isabella and Anne were said to have died when they were children from a sickness they had caught. Freda Sackville-Bagg was a kind woman with a dreamy feel to her. Her voice was said to calm down anyone, especially her husband and children. She was able to settle arguments in a matter of seconds. She has seven sisters, no brothers. All sisters were said to have moved away and lost contact with their sister. The family lived a normal happy life until something happened to them._

_It is said that Gregory, the eldest, went on another secret meeting to his "girlfriends" house and came back acting weirdly. When he got home he and the rest of the family stayed in the house for days. People went to go check on them but they wouldn't answer the door, no one knew what happened to them. Finally Von Sackville-Bagg, brother to Fredrick, went to the house to find out what happened to his brother and his family. It is said that he went into the house and never came back out. A few nights later the family was gone! Months later it is said that the family and others were spotted in Scotland on a cliff doing some kind of Vampire spiritual. Thankfully a so called vampire hunter went and supposedly wiped them all out. This caused the fear in the people of Scotland to die down. But it is believed that Von Sackville-Bagg was spotted in town with a woman Elizabeth McAshton running away from the hunters and towns people. He had been turned into a vampire as well! No one really knows what happened to the Sackville-Baggs or if any of this is true or not. And no one ever will…_

I looked at the screen intently and looked through the pictures of the family. I clicked on a link to Gregory's… girlfriends' family. They were wealthy too, and very respectable. Their article said that Elizabeth and Charlotte left as well but not with the Sackville-Baggs and the father had told everyone they were sick and went to visit family members who could help them.

"What bullshit." I muttered under my breath. He obviously lied. Elizabeth got bit by a vampire, and like an idiot bit her… boyfriend and in doing so turned his whole family into vampires.

"What a lovely girlfriend." I said to myself sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I looked at a picture of her and gasped lightly to myself. She kind of looked like me, besides the nose and eyes. Hers was a little bigger and mine was small, and my eyes were violet. Hers were light blue. Other than that the resemblance was uncanny. With my luck she would be an ancestor or something… maybe that's why Gregory didn't hurt me for hurting him… Before I could think more about it Tony came running into my room.

"Hayley come on get dressed we have to go see Rudolph's family." I gave him a smile and nodded my head. I quickly walked over to my closet, and picked out some clothes. Tonight I was wearing red skinny jeans, a black paramour t-shirt, and black boot converse. When I was done getting dressed I went back into my room and grabbed my jacket and IPod. After I was done getting my things I went after Tony as he quietly ran down the stairs and out the front door. We ran towards the graveyard.

When we finally reached the graveyard I saw Rookery near some kind of machine. I grabbed Tony and we went over behind a pillar and hid. We heard people yelling at each other, I recognized the voices as Fredrick's and Gregory's. I listened while Tony kept a look out for Rookery to see what he was doing.

"You bit him?" Fredrick yelled at who I assumed was Gregory.

"Just a taste." Gregory responded as if it didn't matter.

"Was it worth betraying your family?" His father asked sounding disappointed in him.

"Well you're the traitor. Forever denying the truth of us, we are dark gods. You've turned us into cowards! Skulking round our holes like worms!" He yelled back.

"What would you have us do?" Fredrick asked him.

"Fight back! Make these mortals blood run cold." He stated angrily, that made me freeze. He sounded like he meant it. This was one of those moments where Gregory was actually really scary. If he wanted to he could end everyone if he had the right army, which he could. And would. Make if he wanted to.

"And you could do it Gregory," Didn't I tell you, "Your young, strong, ruthless, and willing a stake to the heart to prove it." I thought it would be the end of the fight but of course it wasn't

"Better a stake than this prison." Gregory added in.

I felt someone tug on the sleeve to my jacket. I turned around to see Tony pointing towards where Rookery was. He was putting something on the machine thing that was blocking the way in. It looked like… like a. Like a light! I gasped realizing what he was going to do. I grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him over to another entrance to the vampires, "home". We stood on top of the small hill leading to it trying to find the light.

"But you are Fredrick the great! You feel nothing!" I heard Gregory yell at his father.

"Let there be light!" Rookery yelled and soon a blinding light was coming from the left section of the underground tomb. I heard all the Sackville-Baggs yell out in protest and scream in pain. I ran over to them trying to help them. When I got to them Fredrick was trying to protect his family. I tried to get him to stop before he killed himself but he wouldn't listen to reason. Instead I took off my jacket and threw it over Rudolph and Anna while Freda had them in front of her as they were crouched down hiding from the bright light. I saw Gregory and went over to him. I put myself over him trying to protect him from the light.

I looked over at Tony who was just standing there trying to find something that would stop the light.

"Tony grab that rock over there!" I shouted pointing to a rock that was behind him. Thank god for my good eyesight. Tony turned around and picked up the rock from the ground. He threw it at the light breaking it, and making the light turn off. Fredrick fell to the ground; he was extremely weak after being hit with so much light. Freda ran off to help her husband.

"Wow." Rudolph said smiling a little bit as he looked at the smashed light and the sparks that were coming off of it. He soon rushed over to his father's side with his sister. I then realized I was still on Gregory.

"Oh god." I said quickly standing up.

"Sorry." Before I could apologize any further he had me in his arms. When we broke away from our hug I looked up at him, blushing lightly.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He shrugged and went over to where his family was.

"We found out about the coat of arms." Tony said after some silence had passed. I walked up behind him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"It's Lord McAshtons, our father's boss." I added in, Rudolph smiled at me and Tony for our work.

"The stone must be at his house!" Tony stated excitedly.

"Did you hear me sir?" Tony asked Fredrick.

"You nearly saved my life." _What a wonderful thank you,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"He's very weak." Freda said.

"I know just what you need." Oh god that poor farmer with the cows near our house is going to be extremely mad…

With the help of his children and wife we got Fredrick to the barn. There all of them fed on the cows and this time Tony didn't leave. I guess he wasn't so squeamish now after everything that has happened so far. When they were done Freda and Anna were doing something to Gregory. When they were done I saw that they put on a white suit thing they gave crazy people at mental hospitals, a muzzle and a leash. When they walked him over to where me and Tony were I started laughing, receiving a glare from Gregory.

"I must find a place to hide you children." Fredrick said walking out of the barn holding onto Anna's and Rudolph's hands.

"You can stay at our house!" Tony replied.

"We need darkness, fundus and decay." Fredrick said trying to be scary.

"Then you need our cellar." I smiled down at my brother and we led the Sackville-Bagg family to our house.

When we got there we opened the house door and waited until everyone was inside. When they were we lead them to the cellar. Everyone looked around deciding where they would be sleeping for the night.

"I'm sorry it's-." Tony was going to say messy before Freda spoke up.

"It's perfect." She said smiling.

"We need to go upstairs. Have a good… days sleep." I said to all of them.

"And don't worry we're on it." Tony said.

"On what dear?" Freda asked as she turned around to look at Tony confusedly.

"Finding the amulet mother. That's how we kids talk today." Rudolph answered for us. I smiled at him he was really picking up on the lingo in this time period.

"Bye dude." Rudolph said high-fiving Tony.

"Bye dude." Tony replied heading upstairs.

"Goodnight." I said nodding before following after my brother.

When I got upstairs I quickly shut the door to my room, and changed back into pajamas. I walked into the bathroom when I was changed and brushed my hair and washed my face. When that was done I was setting the alarm on my phone when I heard someone outside the door. I quickly shut off all the lights and lay down on my bed. I squinted my eyes to see who it was and saw that it was my dad. After he patted my hair lightly and smiled down at me he left the room with a yawn. When he was gone I sighed and went back to setting the alarm. I was about to get up to get something when I heard the floor creak. I figured it was my dad again so I pulled the blanket over me and turned to my left side closing my eyes. I heard the door open and close and someone walk over to my bed. Thinking it was my dad I pretended to be asleep again.

"Hayley… Hayley wake up!" Someone said shaking me. I pulled the blanket off of me and looked up to see Gregory. I sat up and looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I want you to have this." He said pulling a necklace out of his pocket. The necklace was a silver with a black crystal heart on it. The heart had silver pointy things on it with a diamond on top of the heart. It was beautiful. I gasped at it and held the heart in my hand. Gregory took it out of my hands and put the necklace around my neck. He clasped it together than smiled at me.

"I can't accept this." I was about to take it off but he grabbed my hands, and held them in his.

"I want you to have it. Whenever you're in trouble or you need I just hold the heart in your hand and think of me and I'll be there. Day or night I'll be there." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hesitated but wrapped his around my waist.

"Thanks Gregory." I whispered hugging him. He nodded and we stayed like that for a while. We broke away after a bit and he stood up.

"Well you need your sleep so I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and in the blink of an eye he was gone. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling and smiled to myself before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER;** I don't own The Little vampire or any of the characters except for the ones I make up!

There are only about two or three chapters after this one! But there will be a sequel.

**Chapter 6:** I really hate vampire hunters and my dads boss

The nest day I was awaken by my little brother shaking me with all his might. I pushed him away and groaned pulling the blankets over my head.

"Go away I'm tired." I said snuggling into my blankets.

"But Hayley todays the day we go with dad to his job. We're going to go find the stone!" I groaned again and sat up in my bed.

"FINE! But this summer when you want to sleep in and relax I'm going into your room at five a.m. with a cold bucket of water." He looked at me wide-eyed and I just laughed at him. I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took a quick shower and when I got out I blow dried my hair. When that was done I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. Since I knew it was a nice day out and I and Tony would be looking for the stone I decided on something comfortable.

I picked out a black forever the sickest kids t-shirt, denim ripped shorts, black leggings to go under it that stopped an inch below my knees and a pair of low top converse. After I got changed I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on some black gel bracelets. When I was done getting dressed I walked back into my room grabbed my cellphone and IPod then walked down stairs.

When I got down there Tony and dad were already down there waiting for me which meant no time for breakfast. I sighed and grabbed a water bottle for the rode.

The McAshton manor was extremely big, our house was big but this was bigger. A lot bigger. There were bull dozers, vans, huge trash cans and workers/builders surrounding the whole place. All the men were wearing blue jeans, t-shirts, and construction hats. Half of them were holding blue prints, the other half were either working or just talking.

We all piled out of the car and me and Tony followed dad over to the manor. I looked down as Tony tugged on my hand.

"This place is huge how are we going to find the stone." I had thought about that when we first saw the place. That stone was small how the hell would we find it in a place like this?

"We'll find it just have some faith." Tony nodded and we continued walking.

"Lord McAshton!" Dad called to who I was assuming was his boss. He was an old man with very little hair on his head and a monocle on his left eye.

"I'd like you to me my son, Tony, and my daughter Hayley!" He said to his boss as he put a hand on mine and my brother's shoulders.

"Finally little Tony and Hayley Thompson!" I narrowed my eyes at him he was a very odd old man.

"Now then let's feel that firm American grip!" Lord McAshton held out his hand for Tony to shake. But as he did so a familiar huge red truck came rumbling into the drive way and Tony hid behind dad.

"Shake Lord McAshton's hand Tony." I and Tony both shook his hand and Tony went back to hiding behind dad.

"They're both very excited to hear about your family history, aren't you guys?" Dad asked us. I nodded my head.

"Ahh, not right now I'm not!" I looked over at Rookery who had just gotten out of his ugly smoking truck. He walked in front of it and stood there looking over at us.

"Well it's a noble history indeed," Lord McAshton said, "McAshton's have ruled this country since time… in memorial." He finally noticed Rookery and his smoking car while dad just smiled at me and Tony. When dad noticed he started glaring at Rookery, had they met before?

"You'll have to excuse me," Lord McAshton said walking away stiffly and towards Rookery. Rookery didn't even notice us he was only fixed on McAshton.

"Hayley, Tony you stay away from that guy, he's crazy." Dad said dragging us over to a large group of other men. I watched Lord McAshton talk to the freak while dad was talking to the workers about something.

Lord McAshton was suddenly leading Rookery into his house. Uh-oh! I grabbed Tony's hand and we both ran inside the house.

I and Tony snuck into the large mansion staying a little behind Rookery and McAshton, and also being extra careful not to be caught by any butlers or maids. After a lot of walking we all ended up in a huge, half-finished room with portraits hanging on the wall. One caught my attention it was the girl from my vision! And she had the stone around her neck!

Lord McAshton knew who she was because he led Rookery over to the painting and they both stopped as they looked at it.

"Our ancestor," Lord McAshton said pointing at the painting, "Elizabeth McAshton!"

Rookery walked closer to it and started smiling when he saw the stone.

"The Stone of Attamon." Rookery hissed evilly.

"My grandfather told me the legend; he said it was to die with me!" Lord McAshton explained to Rookery in a scared voice.

"Could still happen." Rookery said smirking at the scared old man.

"She saw a ship, found it upon the rocks, though there had been no storm. There was no life anywhere, the crew was gone. Except one man who crawled ashore, injured but he was not mortal." McAshton said, he sounded like he was having a panic attack.

"His name was Von," Rookery said, still staring at the painting. "Von Sackville-Bagg a vampire!"

"Elizabeth was taken by this," Lord McAshton stopped talking and made a face of disgust, "This _Von Sackville-Bagg_, and became one of the undead herself."

"Then what?"

"Our family staked her!" McAshton yelled, "And Von as well."

"Warm-hearted bunch aren't you?" Sneered Rookery. Wow this coming from a vampire hunter?

"You of all people should understand!" McAshton objected.

"I'm joking my lord," Rookery said rolling his eyes, "I would have done the same myself. So where is she buried?"

"Why?"

"Like you said, we want to know if she's walking around. If I were a McAshton, I wouldn't want her looking for me. How do you like your stake, my lord," Rookery replied staring at Lord McAshton.

Lord McAshton soon left the room with Rookery in tow. I grabbed Tony's hand again and we ran down the hall to where they could not see us.

We followed them back outside to Rookery's car where Rookery gathered a bag full of tools from the truck and Lord McAshton then lead him across the yard and into a thicket of trees. As we ran after them two boys came out with toy guns in their hands playing with each other. They ran into my brother and all three of them looked at each other. The boys seemed scared and screamed while Tony screamed back at them.

Tony held up the ends of his baseball jersey and made it look like he was holding a cape.

"You're blocking the lord of the underworld!" He yelled at the two boys. I tried to hold back a laugh but a giggle or two escaped.

"B-b- w-w-we didn't mean to!" One of the boys said sounding extremely scared as he stuttered. The other nodded in agreement with his brother, and Tony just hissed making them both back away.

"I want you to crawl back to your room, get under the bed, and STAY THERE!" Tony said to them as he lowered his jersey and pointed towards the manor.

"Y-y-yes Lord underworld." The blonde one replied stuttering.

They started running away until Tony yelled at them, "I said crawl." And they immediately dropped down on their knees on the grass and started crawling. I high fived my brother as we continued following Lord McAshton and Rookery.

We followed the path they both had taken and after a while we found a broken wall with two square pillars the left one had a statue of a man crouching down with his hand in front of him. We walked into it and saw that there was a path of green grass going down it with long yellow grass on the left and right of it. We went down the path and came to a pyramid shaped mausoleum with a black gate. We were standing at the door and we could hear Rookery and Lord McAshton talking to each other.

Tony and I had managed to find another door that lead to a walkway that was right above where Rookery and McAshton were. At the bottom where the two men were was a large granite coffin and Rookery was using tons of power tools to open the lid. Tony was holding onto the railings. Rookery handed a stake to Lord McAshton, and McAshton started shaking as the lid of the coffin was being opened by Rookery.

Me and my little brother walked to the middle of the walkway and watched intently as he opened the lid.

Tony crouched down still holding the iron poles that held up the railing, as did I.

When the lid was finally off we saw that nothing was there, thankfully. I smiled at my little brother; this was good at least Rookery hadn't found it. We would be in big trouble if he had.

"She was moved!" I face-palmed at what Rookery had said. Good job captain obvious! I and Tony both leaned more on the iron poles trying to get a better look and I felt it moved a little bit.

"But no one's been down here since mother… died." Lord McAshton stopped shaking but then got worried after he had said since his mother had died.

Rookery leaned down into the coffin and grabbed something that looked like, garlic? He crushed it in his hand and it exploded into dust that went down into the grave.

"I'm talking about centuries ago my Lord," Rookery said. "And judging from what I see, this tomb is just here for show! She's in an unmarked grave, wrapped in chains, with a wooden stake through her ribs!" Rookery did the same to himself with the stake he had given McAshton. "Coffin purified."

"Why?" Lord McAshton cried out.

"Well, do you really want your mummy to be buried next to a vampire?" Rookery said stating the obvious as he rolled his eyes at the old man.

"No!" McAshton yelled out, "No, I loved mother. She always smelled of gardenias." I guess Rookery was annoyed because he told him to shut up and walked over to McAshton's other side.

The pole that Tony was leaning on suddenly broke and it fell forward until both the pole and my brother were barely holding onto the walkway! I tried to hold him but the entire side fell over with him and I too was stuck in nearly mid-air.

"They would have buried her in unhallowed ground, probably outside the church yard walls." Rookery stated.

Both me and Tony continued dangling and I wondered how the hell both of those fools hadn't seen a teenage girl and a kid dangling from a small black pole.

Rookery continued talking to McAshton as me and Tony continued dangling. Until we couldn't hold on anymore, and we fell down onto Rookery and Lord McAshton. Tony fell into Elizabeth's fake coffin while I fell down onto the ground. I clutched my side as it started hurting. Great! Another bruise!

Rookery and Lord McAshton jumped back from the coffin and stared at us both in shock until Rookery started glaring at my brother viciously.

"That little vampire!" He yelled and grabbed my brother by the front of his shirt. Tony bit his hand and Rookery jumped away holding onto his 'injured' hand.

"Now," he growled out, "You've made your bed, now, you can sleep in it," and with that Rookery hauled the lid back over my brother who was still in the coffin.

"Hey get away from my brother you freak!" I yelled as I got to my feet. Rookery turned around and then grabbed me by my arm.

"HAYLEY HELP ME! HAYLEY!" I heard my brother yell out.

"No!" Lord McAshton objected, "it's murder. They're just children, Thompson's kids!" He yelled at the demented vampire hunter.

"They're both vampires my lord. I've seen all of them together at night, both hanging out with the vampire children!" He yelled out with such malice in his voice.

"Now then where can I put this demon?" Rookery questioned looking around.

"I must tell both their parents!" McAshton said in full panic. Rookery dropped me onto the ground and held the stake that Lord McAshton had put on the ground and put it to his throat.

"There are plenty of ways to get your throat punctured my lord, don't make me be the one!"

"Just tell me what to do." He whimpered out like the pathetic low life he is.

"Tell me where I can put her!" Rookery said pointing to me who was still on the floor.

"There's a coffin down in that room… it's supposed to be mine when I die. Just put her there." McAshton said pointing to where it was.

"Good now remember," Rookery pulled his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion. And just like that McAshton fled the mausoleum leaving me, Tony and Rookery in there. Rookery grabbed me again and dragged me down the hall to the room. He opened the coffin with no problem and shoved me into it and put the lid on it.

"LET ME OUT I'M NOT A VAMPIRE YOU FREAK! LET ME OUT!" I heard the door to the room close and I let out a groan. I was going to be stuck in here forever, no one would find us. Even if Lord McAshton died I'm sure by then he would have made them get a different coffin and sealed the door to this room shut. No one was going to find us cause no one besides them knew where we were.

I started crying a little bit. We wouldn't be able to save the Sackville-Baggs and I wouldn't be able to see little Anna, or Rudolph… Or Gregory.

Gregory. I thought about what he said to me last night.

"_I want you to have it. Whenever you're in trouble or you need me, just hold the heart in your hand and think of me and I'll be there. Day or night I'll be there."_

My eyes widened and I gasped, I didn't take off the necklace I still had it on! I took hold of the black crystal heart and held it in my right hand. I brought my legs up to my chest and thought of Gregory.

"_Gregory I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you! I need you Gregory, I need you."_ I thought as I held the necklace in my hand.

I prayed that he would hear me. I prayed that he would find us and help me and Tony get out of here that way we could find the stone and they could be human. I stopped holding the necklace and waited for Gregory to come. He did say day or night after all…

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been sick. But I promise I'm going to be writing more often.**

**Like I said there will be a sequel so keep reading!**

**The next chapter to Love Bites will be out either later on today, tomorrow or on Wednesday. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER;** I don't own the little vampire or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means a lot.**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter in the series then I will start the sequel. I also might be starting a new story but I haven't decided yet. For now I'm just going to be working on this Little Vampire story and the sequel.**

**Chapter 7:** Thank god you heard me

**Gregory's POV**

"_Gregory I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you! I need you Gregory, I need you…"_ As soon as I heard that my eyes shot open. It was Hayley and she was in trouble. I never thought she would ever really be in trouble so either she's stuck somewhere, she's hurt, or she ran into Rookery. I was kind of hoping it wasn't the last one, I hated that man and he would have killed her if she tried to fight back. I tried to pick up my arms but then remember that last night my mother had put the restraints back on.

I pulled myself up and then kicked the lid off of the basket that was made out of wicker. When it was up I looked up and saw both of my siblings. Rudolph was standing by a red velvet blanket and Anna was a little bit behind him. Both of them looked at me, their eyes wide like I had just caught them stealing something.

"Where are you going?" I asked them; whispering so mother and father wouldn't wake up.

"You stay here," Rudolph said trying to put the lid back on but I stopped him from doing so.

"Hayley needs me! I have to get to her, she needs me!" I guess he saw the worry in my eyes because he helped me out of the basket and out of the restraints that were holding me.

"Thank you brother." I said putting my hand on his right shoulder.

"No problem dude, you go save Hayley and we'll go save Tony." I nodded my head.

"Oh dear the sun!" Anna said dramatically pointing at the small window that had a little bit of sun shining out of it.

"Daylight or not we must go." Rudolph replied, I knew he wanted to rescue his best friend as much as I wanted to rescue Hayley.

Rudolph looked around the room before he finally found some foil, and a helmet. He also grabbed the blanket from before.

"Here Gregory you're the tallest so you put this on." I groaned a little bit but put on the helmet. We wrapped the foil around are legs then draped the long red blanket on top of us.

"Wait a minute!" I said getting out of the blanket. I walked as quiet as I could over to my father. I carefully pulled the amulet that was around his neck, off and put it in my pocket. He didn't wake up but that was no surprise he was still a little weak from the light.

"Okay," Rudolph whispered, "Let's go." We walked up the stairs and into the house. We saw Hayley and Tony's mother but we snuck by her and outside.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right." Anna called out as we walked. I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up but she kept going.

When we were in the front yard we started walking faster but soon a green car pulled up into the houses drive way and a very angry looking man came out of the car and angrily walked over in our direction.

"Hayley Elizabeth and Tony Andrew Thompson!" He yelled at us, "You had me worried sick! Running off from me at work like that!" He must have thought we were his children, I would have yelled back but we had to get to Hayley and Tony.

I nodded from inside the helmet and he looked at me oddly.

"I suppose that this is Rudolph?" He asked poking the helmet with his finger. I just nodded again.

"Alright," He replied looking at me weirdly, "Well, none of this is your fault Rudolph," He looked at the two small humps that were my siblings and said, "But when you two get home tonight we are going to have a serious talk." Both Anna and Rudolph nodded.

"Well go on and play your game." He said rolling his eyes a bit as he continued walking towards his house.

We continued walking in the direction that Tony's whistle and Hayley's call were coming from.

Surprisingly the trail led to a place we had stayed at for a little bit, the McAshton Mausoleum.

When we got inside we shut the door and checked to see if there was any light, since there was no windows or anything and no light we took off the blanket, foil and I took off that stupid helmet. The sun was already starting to set and I assumed by the time that we would find them it would be dark out.

"Anna and I will go that way, you go that way." Rudolph said. He and Anna were going to go down some stairs that led next door. I walked through a hall way and checked every room. But I couldn't smell Hayley anywhere. Finally I got to the last door of the long hallway and I found her scent. I figured she would be with Tony so I ran over to where Anna and Rudolph were.

"Dude, you heard me!" I saw Tony saying to my siblings. He was there but no Hayley…

"_I_ heard you, my hero, and I wrote you a poem." I shook my head at my little sister who decided to get on top of a stone and recite the poem she had apparently written for him.

"Who did this to you?" Rudolph asked him.

"Rookery." Tony replied neither of them paying attention to Anna.

"Tony," I said walking over to the small blonde mortal. "Where is your sister?"

He looked unsure and a little worried, "I'm not sure Rookery dragged her off to Lord McAshton's grave."

"Hayley!" Tony called out, "Hayley, where are you?"

"Hayley?" I yelled out after him.

"Rudolph, look!" Tony said, pointing to a rat that had taken a flying leap through a black gate.

"He wants us to follow him." Rudolph cried out then turned to me. "We need to follow it, you go look for Hayley." I nodded and started following the scent. The scent was intoxicating and it smelled just like her. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

"Go on." I said to my brother, sister and Tony, "I'll find Hayley then go make the call." Rudolph nodded and then he and the others went through the gate to follow that rat.

"_Gregory… I need you, help me."_ I heard her again; she was calling for me again. I followed the call and came to a room. I walked through it and found a white granite stone grave, it said _McAshton_ on the front of it. I quickly walked over to it, and slid the lid off of it.

I sighed with relief when I saw her sitting there with her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head down as she held onto the heart that was attached to the necklace. I smiled I was glad that she was safe.

I had what most human teenagers would call a crush on Hayley. She meant a lot to me ever since that night in her room. I had never talked to anyone about _her_ before. She was cute, smart, happy, bright and just amazing.

**Hayley's POV**

At this point I had lost all hope; I had been trying to call for Gregory for a good thirty minutes. There was only a small hole in the grave but that wasn't enough. I was going to run out of air, but I hadn't lost hope. I knew Gregory would come, I knew he was going to. He just had to.

I wasn't paying attention anymore to anything I was focused on one thing, and that was calling Gregory. I had my phone with me but from here I had no signal so no one else could come. And I didn't know how to call Rudolph or Anna so they wouldn't be coming, and even if Tony had called them he didn't know where I was.

"Hayley." I heard a voice say from above me. I faintly recognized the voice, but I didn't want to look up and end up seeing no one.

"Hayley look at me!" This time I knew it was real, it was him! It was Gregory! I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw him standing there smiling at me. Before he could say anything I jumped up from my spot and jumped on top of him. I put my arms around his neck and started crying.

"What took you so long?" I whispered still hugging him. He put his arms around my waist and held me closer to him.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I was trying to find you though, but you're scent was everywhere." I looked up at him and smiled then went back to hugging him.

"Whatever. You're here now and that's all that matters." After a while I let go of him and climbed out of the grave.

"Where's Tony?" I asked.

"With Rudolph and Anna they're looking for the stone somewhere below the crypt." I nodded and we walked out of the room we were in.

"I have to go with them." Gregory shook his head and picked me up.

"No they'll be fine. We're going to the cliffs." I looked up at him confusedly but before I could question him about it we were outside and taking off into the air. It was already night time.

"I'm glad you came, but how did you wasn't the sun out?" I asked him while we were flying.

"Yes but we borrowed a few things from your basement to cover us up." I smiled up at him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"We're here." Gregory said as we landed softly on top of a cliff. He put me down on a stone and I sat down.

"Are you o-"I cut of Gregory by putting my finger up. I closed my eyes and my vision went black. I was having another vision, and there was no doubt in my mind that Tony wasn't having the same exact one.

_Elizabeth and Von, both vampires now, are running away from an angry mob one of them the vampire hunter that attacked the Sackville-Baggs at the ceremony the last time. Everyone else who I was guessing lived in the village that they were running through. Von and Elizabeth were running up a hill too… to my house!_

_They kept running to the castle but once they got into the courtyard by the front door Von stops running and tells Elizabeth to keep going. He confronts the mob with an angry hiss prepared to take them all on but he was overcome by torches and stakes. Elizabeth runs into the castle, hissing and spitting at the crowd as she watches the man she loves get staked by the vampire hunter._

_She runs up the stairs in the house, still hissing, and runs down a hall way that I always walk through to get to my room, and my brothers._

_She runs into my brothers room and slams the door shut, she's panicking because she can hear the angry mob running up the stairs. She tears open the floorboard and rips off the amulet that is wrapped around her chest. It's the Stone of Attamon! She wraps the amulet in a hanker chief, puts it into a small bag and hides it under the board._

_Just as she is putting the floor board back on the door flies open and the vampire hunter, who by now I could tell was Rookery's ancestor walks in. He is holding two stakes to look like a cross, and Elizabeth falls over onto the floor in terror…_

The vision ended and I looked up at Gregory happily.

"Did you just have another vision?" I nodded and continued smiling.

"I saw where Elizabeth put the stone! It's in Tony's room that's why we've been having those dreams." Gregory smiled down at me and hugged me.

"Does your brother know?" He asked after we broke away.

"Yeah. When we were at the graveyard and your father and Tony shared that vision together I saw it too, so I'm guessing that he just had the same thing to." I said.

"That's great!" Gregory yelled excitedly, getting up from the stone.

"Stay here." I nodded and watched as he walked over to the top of the cliff.

He took an amulet off from around his neck that I had not seen before and made the chain into one long rope. Then, he started to swing the chain around his head and the sound of whistling air came from it, but that was it, nothing that could be used a call. But maybe only vampires could hear it. I closed my eyes and laid down on the stone, I was extremely tired after today.

After a while I heard a swooping noise that made me open my eyes and I saw Anna standing in the space between Gregory and I, her big eyes widened.

"Hayley!" She yelled running over to me, " I'm so glad you're safe." She sat in my lap and hugged me tightly.

"The stone is at our house!" I told her smiling.

"I know," She replied, "Tony darling, and Rudolph are after it."

"Anna I know you like my brother but please stop with the pet names." If she could blush I knew that she would but she just gave me a sheepish grin.

"Yes please stop with the names, I am your big brother after all and I don't care for my little sister to go flirting with a boy." Me and Anna both laughed at Gregory who continued swinging the chain around his head.

After a few more minutes I saw that my parent's car had pulled up to the cliffs. Fredrick and Freda got out of the car, and Anna rushed over to them.

"Mother, Father. We found Uncle Von's grave, I mean, Tony found it, and he and Hayley saw the stone in another vision. Tony and Rudolph are after the stone now." The little blonde girl said in a hurry.

"May their quest be fruitful," Fredrick said putting a hand on his daughters shoulder than walking over to Gregory.

"Thank you Gregory." They both looked at each other and I could see that something had changed Gregory didn't seem to hate his father anymore. It was like something had changed, they're relationship was okay now. I gasped when I saw the smile on Gregory's face, he looked so cute when he smiled…

I heard the tiny squeaks of bats causing me to look up and see a lot more vampires were starting to arrive now.

I looked at Fredrick and Freda nervously who just nodded and looked up at the sky ready to say something to the other vampires so they would know we were friends not food.

"Mm, a snack." Someone said from behind me causing me to jump.

"Whoa, dude I am not a chocolate bar." I said backing away only to hit someone else. I looked up to see another man who looked to be in his twenties. He licked his lips and I could see his fangs, they were shining from the moonlight. I gulped a little and tried to back away but the two men were blocking me, both hissing at me.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Some stated angrily at them. Soon I was in Gregory's arms and he was holding me bridal-style.

"Thanks." I laid my head on his chest, I felt lips on my forehead and I looked up. I stared at Gregory while he kept looking forward as he stood looking out at the water.

"HAYLEY!" I heard my mothers voice. Gregory put me down and I ran over to my parents who had left the car and were now running over to me as well. When I got to them my mom started checking me to make sure I was alright.

"Hays, are you okay?" My dad asked frantically while he also checked me over, he glared at Gregory than looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine!" I replied tugging away from them. I looked over at Gregory for help but he just chuckled at me as my parents continued checking me over and my mom ran her hands through my hair.

"You just wait." I mouthed to him which caused him to stop. When he was human I was so going to get him.

After they were done we walked over to the big group of vampires and waited for Tony and Rudolph but there was no sign of them anywhere. The comet was almost touching the moon and by the speed at which the comet was moving, there wasn't that much time left. In a couple of minutes the comet would be gone and they would have to wait another 300 years to see it again.

"There are only a few moments more," Freda comment to her pacing husband.

"After all our wondering, all of our waiting, I have left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault. I wont even ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it," Fredrick said looking down at the ground, ashamed with himself. I kind of felt bad for him…

I walked over to Gregory who also looked equally upset and put my arm around his waist.

"What if they don't make it back?" He asked me. I removed my arm and made him look at me.

"I promise you that they will be here, I know they will be. Just have faith." He put his hand on my cheek, and started caressing it as he gave me a small smile. I returned it.

After a couple of seconds I heard Anna say something.

"Tony's near."

"Where?" My mom asked looking around the cliffs.

"There!" Anna yelled pointing at the sky. I started laughing a little bit when I saw my brother hand in hand with Rudolph in the sky holding a shiny red stone.

"TOOOOOOONY POOOOOOWWWWERRR!" He yelled pumping his fist out.

"Oh my god." Both my parents said at the same time.

"I told you." I stated teasingly to Gregory as I took his hand in mine.

I watched as Tony walked over to Fredrick and tapped his arm,

"I think you've been looking for this." He said as he held out the stone to him.

"The stone thank you, my friend," Fredrick said gratefully, he then turned to the crowd.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours!" He yelled and all of the vampires yelled out in happiness. I walked away from them and went over to my family with Tony. As I was about a foot away from them someone grabbed my hand.

I turned around and came face to face with Gregory.

"What?" I asked him as his father started the ceremony. Fredrick started saying the ancient words and the stone started spinning in the amulet just like in my dream.

"I want to tell you something before I disappear." A lump started forming in my throat, he was going to disappear… Before he could say anything though I cut him off.

"Wait. Something's going to happen, I can feel it." I walked a little bit away from him and looked up at the comet.

A red light was connecting the stone to the comet, but suddenly something was coming up into the sky.

"Hey!" Dad yelled, "That's my blimp!"

"What's happening?" People started shouting from the crowd.

I watched as a giant blimp came in between the beam of light that was going into the stone. I saw a rope come out of the blimp, and someone was dangling at the end of it… Rookery

**I hate Rookery -_-**

**The next chapter will be the last in Love Bites.**

**Then the sequel will be coming out.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER;** I don't own the little vampire or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

**This is the last chapter! Then I will be starting the sequel to this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 7: A new beginning **

"What the hell!" I yelled as I saw Rookery holding onto the rope from the blimp.

Rookery was dripping wet and covered in sea weed, he held onto the rope with on hand and a glowing blue cross in the other which was also covered in sea weed in the other. All the vampires started hissing and backing away from the cross. Rookery swung forward using the rope and kicked the amulet out of Fredrick's hands, and he landed on the ground.

"And now you go straight to hell!" Rookery yelled as he swung the cross all around himself so the vampires wouldn't come anywhere near him.

Gregory put me behind him, but I got out of his grasp and ran towards Rookery. I jumped on top of his back, and tried grabbing the cross from him.

"You stupid vampire girl how did you get out of that grave?" He yelled at me.

"I'm not a vampire!" I shouted at him as we twirled around in a circle as he tried to get me off him.

"Get off you little vampire." I growled at him a little bit.

"You want to see a vampire oh I'll give you a vampire." I bit down on his shoulder and he screamed in pain. Finally he shook me off and threw me down on the ground. He kicked me in the ribs and I yelled out in pain.

"Mom, Dad!" Tony cried, and I saw Dad throw his apron at my brother in a fit of anger, something I had never seen before.

"Alright, that's it! No one touches my daughter!" He yelled running up to Rookery. He punched him right in the face causing the vampire hunter to stagger backwards a bit. Dad back up a bit as mom walked over, the expression on her face was more than terrifying. She was extremely pissed off.

Rookery waved the cross in front of her face like he thought she was a vampire!

"I don't think so." She said venom dripping off her tongue with every word. I laughed as mom hit him in the face and then in the stomach. I felt someone pick me up and saw it was Gregory.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded and then looked back to see the amulet came flying out of Rookery's hands and over to my little brother.

"CATCH IT TONY!" Rudolph yelled. Tony ran forwards and caught it in his hands. I looked back to see dad push Rookery off of the cliff which caused me to laugh.

"Wish it Tony! You know what we want! Wish it!" I looked at the comet and saw that it was almost gone. I turned my attention back to Tony and saw him hold up the amulet.

The red beam of light from before came out of the comet and into the stone, but now a weird red mist covered the cliff. It surrounded the vampires who were smiling blissfully as each one disappeared into the smoke. I looked up at Gregory and smiled.

"Your free now you're going to be human." I felt tears run down my cheeks. He quickly wiped them away.

"Don't cry love, I know we'll meet again." I nodded sadly and looked down, but he put a finger under my chin and made me look up. He leaned down slowly and put his lips on mine; I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. After three seconds he broke away his lips barely an inch away from mine.

"I love you." I opened my eyes to look at him but all I saw was red smoke.

The smoke disappeared into the stone and the light shot back up into the sky. Everyone was gone…

I ran up to the top of the cliff with Tony and we both looked at the moon. All of our friends were gone and I knew that we were both wishing that they would come back. That somehow they would come back and be with us again.

More tears came out of my eyes as I felt mom put her arm around my shoulders.

"What'd you wish for?" Dad asked quietly. Tony didn't answer though, we all knew what he wished for and it wasn't what we wanted. We wanted them to be human yes, but we wanted them here.

When we got back home that night from the cliffs we sat mom and dad down and told them everything that happened. All from the part of meeting Rudolph, to learning about them being vampires, meeting the family, fighting Rookery, getting locked in graves, and finding the stone and what not. They were completely shocked at first but then they were hurt that we didn't tell them what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked looking at both of us.

"Would you have believed us?" I asked. That shut them up, they knew that they wouldn't have believed us. They knew that if we went to them and said anything about it they would have shipped us off to the loony bin.

"Are we in trouble now?" Tony asked looking at our parents with his big green eyes.

"No… Tony, why would you two be in trouble? You just saved them and turned them back to humans!" Dad said with a smile on his face.

"But we snuck out, talked to strangers, ran away from you at work, followed your boss, and attacked that crazy vampire hunter." I said.

"You two have been through enough, we would never punish you after this all happened!" Mom replied smiling. Me and Tony looked at each other and smiled then hugged our parents.

That night I went to bed crying because I missed Gregory. I finally found a boy that loved me and he's gone…

Mom and dad didn't make us go to school for the rest of the week, they let us stay home and rest. We had been through a lot. I spent most of the week outside, I snuck off to the cemetery and the cliffs. I would sit there and close my eyes and picture Gregory I missed him so much.

I didn't sleep much I kept dreaming of what happened and I would wake up after the dream and start crying all over again. Those were our friends and now they were gone. Little Anna with her odd charm, polite Rudolph, and Gregory… My Gregory…

Me and Tony started walking around the place watching to see if anyone was visiting or if there were new people, but there weren't. We soon lost hope and just went back to staying in the house or going outside. Mom brought us homework to do over the week, but I finished mine in two days and so did Tony. We sat there in the house, on the couch sometimes just staring at nothing or watching movies.

Mom tried getting us to do things like go out in the backyard and play, and dad would try to get us to go golfing. But it was no use, we were both depressed.

After a couple of days it was Thursday and mom decided we all need to get away from the house for a little bit so her and dad took us to an outdoor market.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining and the air was warm and nice, so I decided to wear black shorts and a red paramore shirt with my black high top converse. I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and soon we were there. I had a feeling something good would happen, so I was kind of excited to go.

When we got there I didn't even notice the sold sign in front of the house we walked by.

I walked next to Tony who was playing clumsily with a yellow yo-yo I gave him weeks ago. He still looked sad, and it broke my heart to see my little brother like that. We had no other friends besides the Sackville-Baggs so I could understand why he was sad.

Mom stopped walking and was looking at bread with dad, while I watched Tony look at a house that someone was moving into. He must have seen something interesting because he automatically looked back at the house, excitement filled his eyes.

"Hey Tony, what's wrong?" I asked him, but he didn't reply. I followed his gaze and saw too small children that looked familiar. One kid was a boy wearing a red shirt that had some kind of white design on the bottom of it and black shorts. He had brown hair that was combed over, and he was helping his little sister. She was wearing a pink dress and had her long dirty blonde hair in a braid. They were both getting suitcases. Tony jogged forward a few steps and I quickly followed him.

"Hey!" He called out to the kids who looked up at him confused. "It's me. Tony!"

They looked at him like he had lost his mind, and I suddenly realized who they were. I gasped lightly, it was Anna and Rudolph! If they were here I was sure that Gregory was somewhere around here.

They didn't look like they knew who Tony was though.

Both of them were glaring at us as if we were insane. We probably did look a little insane if they had no memory of us.

"They don't remember us." I whispered to my little brother sadly. I tried pulling him back over to mom and dad but he pulled out of my grasp and started whistling.

Rudolph tried pulling Anna into their new house, but Anna got out of his grasp as well and went to grab her suitcase, glaring at Tony again. Guess her crush was gone…

As they started walking again, Tony put his lips together and blew. He messed up a little at first but then he got it. He started to whistle low and loudly, that was his call to them. They stopped before they reached the gate and turned around to look at us. Both me and Tony smiled at them.

Rudolph started smiling and Anna grinned, they remember us again.

Suddenly two more familiar people came from the gates. It was Freda and Fredrick. Fredrick was wearing a black trench coat, and Freda's hair was no longer in big poofy orange balls, it was still long and curly but it was no longer crazy. They stopped walking when they saw their kids put down their suitcases. They saw what they were looking at and then caught sight of our parents, who had finally seen us looking at Anna and Rudolph. The parents smiled at each other, and dad waved.

I put my hand up to the heart of the necklace and held it in my hands.

"_Gregory."_ I thought as I held the necklace in my hands.

Suddenly everyone was looking over at the gates to see a boy my age running out, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. He had a dark mullet and was wearing dark clothes, and he was holding a Granny Smith apple in his right hand. He stared right at me, and I did the same. And without any warning we both ran towards each other.

As soon as we were right in front of each other Gregory picked me up by my waist and started spinning me around. When he finally put me down he put his hands up to my face, and started kissing me roughly.

After a couple of minutes of this we both broke away panting. I guess I was crying cause he frowned and wiped the tears away like that night on the cliffs.

"Don't cry Hayley, I'm here." He whispered.

I nodded, "I know, I just missed you." He put his arms around my waist and held me close.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the market. We ignored our parents calls and continued walking hand in hand, smiling at each other as we walked. When we were far enough I stopped him.

"What?" He asked turning to face me.

"We just left our parents." I replied laughing, he joined in after a second.

"Yeah I guess we did. But who cares, I missed you and you missed me." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He smiled widely at me after I said that.

"I love you too." He leaned down again and kissed me roughly again.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all…

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter of Love Bites!**

**I am doing a sequel to this story so please be patient.**

**Thank you to everyone for your messages, support and reviews.**

**Keep reviewing and messaging it means a lot **

**I hope you liked this story, keep your eyes open for the sequel.**

**3**


End file.
